


A Warm Friendship

by Allcreation103



Category: Kirby (Video Games), League of Legends
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allcreation103/pseuds/Allcreation103
Summary: Ahri meets a very special someone.





	1. Chapter 1

Kirby was lost. He didn't know where he was, but he did know that he was in a market selling all sorts of goods. No one seemed to notice the puffball standing in the middle of the market. Not that they could due to how small Kirby was.

The little puffball's stomach grumbled. He let out a whine and rubbed it. He was so hungry...But he didn't wanna steal...

It was then he spotted a unique looking woman that caught his eye. She had messy long black hair, two animal ears sticking on top of her head. What caught Kirby's attention were her nine whitetails. They looked so soft and fluffy. Kirby forgot about his hunger for the moment as really wanted to touch the tails.

Skipping forward happily, he grabbed at the tails and hugged them, snuggling into the soft warm white fur.

"What?!" Ahri yelped when she felt someone grab one of her tails She began to spin around wildly, looking for the culprit. "Who's there?! Let go!"

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby yelled holding onto the tails for dear life. 

Eventually, Ahri tripped on a rock, sending her facefirst to the ground.

"Ow!" Ahri moaned in pain.

"Isowwy..." A sad voice sounded out. Ahri looked behind her to see a small pink puffball sitting on her butt.

Ahri's eyes widened seeing the culprit to be the cutest thing she had ever seen! 

"AWWWWWW!" Ahri gushed before snatching the little ball into her arms. Kirby blinked in surprise before happily accepting Ahri's hug. 

"You're very light and soft. Like holding a little cloud." Ahri said cradling Kirby in her arm's.

"Cowd?" Kirby asked, tilting his head. "Cowdsoft!"

"Yep! Just like you!" Ahri nuzzling the little puffball.

"Yaaaaay!" Kirby cheered as he nuzzled her back.

"My name is Ahri. What's yours?" Ahri asked the adorable creature.

"Kiwby! I kiwby!" Kirby introduced himself with a big smile.

"You're name is Kirby?" Ahri said amused.

"Uh-huh! Yoname?" Kirby asked.

"My name is Ahri. Nice to meet you, Kirby."

"Awi?"

"Close enough." Ahri smiled as she could give the pink puffball points for effort.

"Yay!" Kirby cheered before his stomach began to growl again demanding food. The adorable creature whined rubbing his stomach as he lost childish cheerfulness from his hunger. 

"Ogh...Kiwby hungy..." He said softly. "Awi haf foo?"

"Ahh." Ahri's heartbreaking seeing Kirby's sad face. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

Kirby immediately perked right up at hearing those words. "Yay! Kiwby eet! Kiwby eat!"

Ahri was walking towards the food stands with Kirby in her arm's. All of the women gawked and even went 'Awww' at Kirby. While some of the men were jealous of him at their attention he was getting.

Kirby happily waved at everybody that they passed, delighted to see so many people.

"Now Kirby what do you want to eat?" Ahri gestured towards the food stands to make Kirby drool.

He honestly didn't know what to pick. All of the food looked so delicious! Kirby saw food stand's selling food that he was familiar with like, and some food that looked absolutely foreign in nature, but it didn't mean they weren't tasty looking.

He eventually picked something random. "Poyo!" He pointed to a dumpling stand.

"Good choice Kirby." Ahri smiled

"Goochose!" Kirby cheered, happy he picked the good food.

"One serving of Dumplings please," Ahri ordered while the cook looked at Kirby strangely.

"Hey, that's one cute stuffed animal. Where did you get it?"

"Stuff amal?" Kirby asked with a frown. "Kiwby no stuff amal! Kiwby's Kiwby!"

"Holy! It can talk!" The cook gawked

"Yes Kiwby tok! Why Kiwby no tok?" Kirby asked, confused by the cook's surprise.

"Um. Never mind here's your food." The cook said giving them their order wanting to avoid an awkward conversation.

Ahri grabbed the tray of dumplings with her free hand, but not before paying the man first. Ahri walked towards the nearby benches, then setting down Kirby and the dumplings together next to each other. 

"Yay foo! Kiwby eat foo!" And then Kirby inhaled his meal in one gulp.

Ahri gawked when she saw Kirby do this. She really didn't expect something like this from a pink puffball.

Kirby let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Yum yum!" He said, patting his belly.

"Wow." Ahri said in amazement.

Kirby looked at her and tilted his head curiously.

"Aren't you full of surprises." Ahri said.

"Pizes?" Kirby asked.

"Yes. Pizes." Ahri said, tails flicking in amusement.

"Where are from little guy?" Ahri asked never seeing anything like Kirby before.

"I fwom Dreemwand!" Kirby answered making Ahri frown as she never heard of Dreamland.

"Where is this Dreamland place, little guy?" She asked, rubbing his head.

"It WAAAAAAY up in da sky!" Kirby threw his little arms up for emphasis. Ahri was confused looking up at the sky as she only saw the blue sky and the clouds above. It was then the fox woman's mind began to piece together what Kirby really was.

He didn't even look remotely humanoid so he wasn't some Angel from above.

He didn't have a beak and wings, so he wasn't a bird.

Ahri could only come up with one conclusion. 

"Up in the sky? Wait! You're an alien!?" Ahri yelped in surprise not expecting this.

"Aien?" Kirby tilted his head thoughtfully before nodding his head with a smile. "Kiwby aien!"

"Oh wow." Ahri staring at Kirby. 

The little puffball was just full of surprises!

Kirby toddled his way over to Ahri and reached up his stubby little arms. "Hug?" He asked innocently.

"Awwww!" Ahri squeaked hugging Kirby tightly.

"Yay hug!" Kirby cheered, happy to get his way.

"I'll give you all the hugs in the world, cutie!"

"Fankoo!" Kirby said

Kirby hugged her back and she giggled, patting the back of his head. "I wish I could keep you!"

"Keep?" Kirby tilting his head confused.

"Oh, I know I can't keep you. I'm sure you have a home to go back to..."

"That right." Kirby looking down sadly. Then he looked up at her with a big smile. "But I visit!"

"That's very sweet of you Kirby." Ahri smiled rubbing the marshmallow's head.

"I visit lots and lots! Awi no get wonewy!"

Ahri's heartfelt touched when she heard Kirby say that. No one ever did something so nice for her before.

"You're something special, Kirby...Thank you."

"Bye Awi!" Kirby waving Ahri goodbye before hopping into his Warp Star.

"Bye bye, cutie!" Ahri called out to Kirby before he flew off. "What a sweet little guy."


	2. Chapter 2

A cute puffball was surfing on top of a golden star with a happy smile on its face. The creature known as Kirby stared at the surface of the planet he was floating over. Kirby was absolutely excited to see Ahri again!

Clapping his stubby little arms, the puffball flew down to the planet.

Kirby flew down in the middle of the market where he met Ahri. Various people gawked at him with justified curiosity, and others made an "awww!" sound.

Kirby cheerfully waved at everyone he passed, and they waved back. Some of the younger children ran towards Kirby with big joyful smiles on their faces. Kirby happily exchanged hugs with some of the kids.

The children smiled enjoying the feeling of Kirby's incredible soft body. People started pictures of the puffball, but Kirby started to realize he couldn't find Ahri anywhere in the crowd of people. The puffball pondered how he could the find the fox woman. It was then he saw what he needed, a stand selling glow sticks!

Kirby cheerfully approached the stand. "Scuse me! Can I bowwow?"

"Awww! Of course you can puffball!" The Woman of the stand said cheerfully handing Kirby a glow stick.

"Yay! Thank you!" Kirby waved the stick above his head.

Kirby smiled seeing the glow stick in his hand before he tossed it in his mouth eating it! The Alien leaped in the air with a bright light surrounding him and the crowd averted their eyes to avoid being blinded. When the light died down, Kirby was wearing a cute jester hat, one half was orange and the other red. In his stubby Hand was a crystal scepter that he twirling around.

"Awi! Awi! Where are you?!" Kirby called out.

The puffball saw no fox woman anywhere so Kirby pointed his scepter up, and orbs of light shot up in the air. The orbs exploded in a dazzling display of light before dissipating. The crowd was in awe of the light show. Kirby then fired a larger orb of energy above the market. The orb split apart turning into a dozen beams resembling shooting stars.

He looked up at his little beacon with a smile, hoping that would be enough.

The crowd cheered and clapped for Kirby's performance. Kirby feeling touched by the crowds praise decided to do more fancy light shows to please the crowd and hopefully get Ahri's attention in the process.

And he did.

Kirby jumped up in joy seeing a certain fox woman walked through the crowd and walked up in front of him.

"Awi! Awi!" He cheered, reaching up with his stubby arms.

"Awww! It's so nice to see you too, Kirby!" Ahri picked up Kirby and nuzzled the little puffball.

Kirby cooed and hugged her. Ahri smiled enjoying hugging Kirby's incredible soft balloon like body.

"How are you, Kirby?" She asked.

"Kirby happy! I miss you, Awi!" Kirby said with a big smile on his face.

"Aww, I missed you too, Kirby." Ahri cooed.

"Yay!" Kirby cheered hugging Ahri some more as she played with the puffball's jester hat.

"This is a very nice hat." She complimented.

"Fankoo!"

"Now, Kirby do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Ahri asked nicely as Kirby beamed with delight.

"Foo! Foo!" Kirby cheered happily making the fox woman giggle.

"Then let's go." She said, tails wagging.

Ahri picked up Kirby as she happily carried him in her arms. Both were extremely happy to see each other again. She couldn't ask for anything better.

Kirby was equally happy like Ahri.


End file.
